Novio Imaginario
by zaku17
Summary: me haras sufrir por haberte dejado hace tanto tiempo? ... creo que merezco este castigo... aun asi no me dare por vencido hasta saber que solo eres mia. - personajes salidos de la realidad -pesimo summary .. 3er fic subido y terminado-


Hace unos 2 años que regrese… mi venganza esta completa, si Itachi por fin esta muerto.

Y por ahora solo me queda un propósito: rehacer mi clan.

Lo cual ya tengo quien me ayude solo que hay… ¿Cómo decirlo? … un estorbo.

No ha sido fácil aceptarlo pero ya, ya lo acepte

No ha sido fácil encontrarte

y mirarte siempre con el

No, no ha fácil… créeme

No, no ha sido fácil

Ese estupido, mi reemplazo, aun me sigo preguntando ¿Qué le ves a ese? A esa imitación de mi ¿Cómo llegaste a ser novia de ese tal Sai?

¿Por venganza? Tal ves, me quieres hacer pagar por lo que te hice, ¿Cuándo me perdonaras mi hermosa flor de cerezo?

Mientras no me perdones tendré que compartirte, aceptar que no eres mía además de encontrarte siempre con él. Hacer eso es muy difícil.

Créeme que aguantarme las ganas de partirle la cara a ese imbecil no ah sido tarea fácil.

Soy tu novio imaginario

Soy tu novio aunque estés con el

Soy tu novio imaginario,

Soy tu novio aunque estés con el

Y es que todos los días te veo y no niego que te deseo mas que a nada, mi cerezo, tan pura, inocente, tierna, perfecta, si esa es la palabra que te describe bien porque eso eres "perfecta".

Y sigo soñando que tu eres mía, y me levanto y me di cuenta que a si no es

Y sigo luchando por robarte la atención pero me ignoras cuando andas con el

Pero así es la vida así es, tengo que conformarme y compartirte

Pero así es la vida así es, soy tu novio imaginario y eso lo se

Es verdad sueño que eres mía pero no es así, aunque me cueste admitirlo eres de el.

Muchas veces te encuentro, con él, en fiestas o en la oficina de Tsunade, cuando pasa eso yo trato de acercarme a ti, rozar nuestras manos, miradas y demás.

El hecho de que no me tomes en cuenta hace que mi orgullo se quiebre.

Pero yo se que Sai te tiene porque estuvo cuando yo no, tu le estas agradecida eso lo entiendo, aun así me cuesta pensar que tengo que compartirte con ese.

Soy tu novio imaginario

Soy tu novio aunque estés con el

Soy tu novio imaginario,

Soy tu novio aunque estés con el

En las noches que él tiene que ir a alguna misión, cuando esta ausente o cualquier cosa parecida, voy contigo y te hago mía como siempre… te hago el amor.

A pesar de que estas con él yo e sido el primero que te a poseído y ser el primero es mejor.

Aunque te toque toda y te apriete

Y te bese toda, es mi anhelo hacértelo aunque vuelvas con el

Aunque te toque toda y te apriete

Y te bese toda es mi anhelo hacértelo aunque vuelvas con el

Y sigo soñando que tu eres mía, y me levanto y me di cuenta que a si no es

Y sigo luchando por robarte la atención pero me ignoras cuando andas con el

Pero así es la vida así es, tengo que conformarme y compartirte

Pero así es la vida así es, soy tu novio imaginario y eso lo se

Es verdad… aunque te toque y te apriete toda, tu siempre le pones un limite, tu sabes que solo yo puedo poseerte… además el no puede saber que no eres la chica virginal que todos piensan.

La blanca paloma o la inocente criatura, que no sabe mencionar que de inocente no tienes nada, aunque también cabe decir que en tus momentos eres la mas inocente y tierna, que claro suplanto tu tierna mirada por una nublada por la excitación y miradas llenas de lujuria. Esas miradas con las que nos devoramos mentalmente, en las cuales también nos desnudamos y comemos.

Soy tu novio imaginario

Soy tu novio aunque estés con el

Soy tu novio imaginario,

Soy tu novio aunque estés con el

Hasta el día que me perdones y pueda tenerte junto de mi, cuando cada mañana ese aroma que tu cuerpo posee pueda despertarme, cuando tus dulces besos y tiernas caricias despierten a ese hombre cariñoso que escondo con fuerza.

Mía, cuando solo seas mía por siempre y para siempre. Hasta que ese día llegue mi flor de cerezo, seguiré siendo tu **novio imaginario****.**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Hola- aquí recen editada este fic… con lo que le faltaba.**

**La canción no me pertenece, su autor o lo que sea es: **

**Tito El Bambino- **

**Album: Its My Time**

**Nombre de la canción: Novio Imaginario.**

**Y como saben Naruto le pertenece, su**** creador de "Naruto" es Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Algunas veces como esta creo yo, me salgo de lo que realmente son los verdaderos personajes. Pero de ahora en adelante, advertiré si son como los conocemos o no tienen nada que ver, para así no decepcionarlos.**

Confuso? Umm es verdad creo que si, pero me gusto… dejen aunque sea su nombre para que sepa que apoyan mis fic's jiji… gracias bye bye

Atte. Zaku17


End file.
